


Naptime

by DawnandStars



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnandStars/pseuds/DawnandStars
Summary: When you and Belphegor spend time together, most of that time involves naps and cuddles.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> This was a short headcanon sort of thing I wrote on Twitter a while back. I rewrote it to work as a reader insert to the best of my ability, so hopefully it comes across alright. Enjoy!

It all starts with the two of you just sharing pillows and napping together. Then, Belphegor starts letting you have the pillows while he settles his head on your chest, listening to your heartbeat and lull him to sleep.

If you’re both sitting down, with you reading, working on an assignment for class, or doing anything else, Belphegor will rest his head on your shoulder. Sometimes he talks with you, other times he just nods off.

One day, he just started resting his head on your lap, your fingers running through his hair as he would drift off to sleep.

The next time you’re both on the bed to share a fluffy pillow, you both start to move closer and closer until one night you’re just a tangle of limbs, cuddling up with each other as the both of you sleep without care.

Beelzebub finds the two of you one night in your room, soft ambient sounds of a river or maybe a light rain playing from your D.D.D. to be a calming white noise as they sleep.

Yes, he takes a picture of his twin and the human that has caught his eye. No, he does not awaken either of you.

He leaves you both to your rest, glad that his brother has found someone like you to spend time with.

Even if most of that time spent involves some naps.


End file.
